She Who Holds His Soul
by xLaurie-Chanx
Summary: It's clear that Yuuki holds the key to Kaname's soul. With just a few simple words, she could break him. Without Yuuki, Kaname couldn't live. Now that he has her back, what will he do to keep her safe with him?   * Rated M for later chapters *
1. His Weakness

Hello everyone~ Lauren here, and this is my second Yume fanfiction! I've been working on my writing style, and I think it has improved with a great deal. Please excuse any spelling/grammar errors.. I don't have a spell check :\ and I'm really lazy.. xD But anyway, I hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight. But.. I do own a lot of merchandise xD!

* * *

Yuuki sat up in the bed she had been sleeping in for the past ten hours with a start. The scent of cooked meat filled the Kuran Mansion. She quickly slid out of the giant four-post bead, her tiny red-painted toes felt cold on the untouched carpet. Her long hair swayed as she pranced along to find the source of the mouth-watering scent that had woken her. Her path had lead her to the grand kitchen, where she found her fiancee leaning over the stove, sauteing a large piece of beef and vegetables. She tried to enter with silence, but a hidden creak in the wooden floor had given her away. "Yuuki, you've finally awoken." Kaname lifted his head from the pan and gave his love a warm smile. "I was getting worried that I'd have to eat alone... It would have been a waste to cook this much."

Yuuki smiled softly as she looked down at her petite toes. "I've been so tired lately... I'm not sure why..."

Kaname raised an eyebrow slightly. "You have been working very hard on your practices, so it's to be expected." He explained softly as he turned back to finish cooking the meal. He flipped the meat onto the cutting board and began cutting it into sections. "Please, take a seat, Yuuki."

Yuuki turned to the large wooden dining table, which was covered with a creme silk sheet and was set beautifuly with a bright candle centerpiece. The centerpiece was made of glass, with one tall tube filled with water, it had painted maple leaves climbing up it. Other small candles were set in square glass candle holders mixed in with small wineglass-looking candle holders. Dark red rose petals were spread about the table. Two places were set, both at the ends of the table.

Kaname's soft chuckle snapped her out of her daze as he passed her with two plates of food and placed them ontop of the plates already set. "Come and eat with me. You must be hungry." Yuuki sat across from him without any second thoughts. She was very hungry, and Kaname knew that steak was her favorite meal. He folded his hands under his chin, watching Yuuki devour her plate with a small smile. "I knew I was right." He noted softly.

Yuuki blushed softly and set down her knife and fork, then picking up her napkin and dabbing her lips to make sure there was no food on her face.

"No, please continue." Kaname encouraged her. "I'm glad that you enjoy my cooking so much."

Yuuki looked up at him slowly with curious eyes. "Kaname-sen-"

"Yuuki, haven't I been telling you all this time that you may simply just call me 'Kaname'?"

"Kaname... Why have you done all this so suddenly..?" Yuuki asked softly, her eyes wandering around the dining room.

"Hmm? Can't I simply enjoy a meal with my fiancee?" Kaname asked, putting on a puzzled look.

"O-of course!" Yuuki stuttered as her cheeks blushed. "It's just..."

"I feel like I don't have enough time to spend with you, Yuuki. You've been training so hard and I'm always away at meetings with the senate that we hardly spend along time together anymore." Kaname explained, his eyes shifting to the side of the room.

"Kaname..." Yuuki whispered, her eyes growing wider.

"Yes?"

"I..." Yuuki blinked and stared at her still bare feet. "I've missed you..." She hung her head, tears suddenly dotting her eyes.

"Yuuki, look at me." Kaname ordered, his voice suddenly by her ear. Yuuki's head shot up in surprise. He was standing right next to her, his hand under her chin, examining her face carefully. "You know that my goal is not to hurt you. Of course, I'm never busy for you if you need to come see me for any reason..." He told her softly, his hand slowly trailing down her neck. Yuuki bit her lip softly, her face confused.

"What is it?" Kaname asked her, a concerned look upon his face.

"I-I've... I've been... Wanting... More lately..." Yuuki choked on her words. She wasn't sure how to phrase what she wanted...

"What have you been wanting more of?" Kaname asked firmly.

"I've become more thirsty... For your blood..." Yuuki mummbled, looking away from him with pink cheeks.

Kaname pulled his hand away from Yuuki's pale neck with a small sigh. "It can't be helped. You've been working so hard and you haven't fed in the longest time..." He brought his hand to his neck and dug his long nails into his flesh. "But I wonder if you'll be good..."

The scent of Kaname's sweet blood filled Yuuki's nose instantly, her throat started to burn with thirst. Kaname slowly lowered his hand to Yuuki's lips, and brushed his bloody hand along them, taunting her. She quickly grabbed Kaname's wrist and licked the blood off his lean fingers slowly, and looked at him with needy eyes. He nodded for her to continue as he bent down for Yuuki to bite into his warm neck.

Yuuki licked his neck slowly, snaking her fingers into his thick hair as she slid her long fangs into his neck. Kaname closed his eyes slowly, stroking her small back as his blood flowed into her mouth. She had been thirsty for a while, but she was careful not to take too much, as she could tell that Kaname was also tired lately. She took one last gulp and gently slipped her fangs from his neck and licked the cut softly until it closed.

"Yuuki..." Kaname called to her softly, his eyes dark.

"K-Kaname? I'm right here..." She soothed him softly. He was quiet, she noted. She looked down to find Kaname asleep in her arms. She smiled softly at the sight and gently leaned him near her shoulder and dragged him over to the sofa in the next room so he could rest peacefully.

* * *

Kaname's eyes flew open with a start when he had realized just why he was asleep. He was already tired before Yuuki drank his blood, and after that, he had almost no energy left and needed to rest. "Yuuki..?" He called as he sat up from the sofa slowly, looking around the living room of the Kuran Mansion.

"Kaname? You're awake now?" Yuuki poked her head from around the kitchen. "You passed out after I finished drinking you're blood. Are you okay?" She walked over to where he was sitting and kneeled down next to him, lacing her hand through his.

"I'm fine Yuuki. I just needed to rest for a little while..." His shining eyes met hers with care. "I'm sorry for giving you fright..."

Yuuki's eyes shimmered as she tilted her head to stare mindlessly at Kaname's hand as she stroked her thumb over his palm softly. "I don't want my on-... My Kaname to get hurt..."

Kaname used his other hand to gently lift Yuuki's chin to look into her wine colored eyes. "Yuuki... You mustn't worry about me getting hurt. You know that I can defend myself without trouble." He slowly inched his face closer to hers, his ice cold breath caused goose bumps to form all over her face and neck. "And anyway.. I would gladly take any pain as long as it came from you..." His lips gently brushed over hers as he spoke softly to her.

Yuuki took a deep breath as if to calm herself. "You know that I feel the same way..." She added softly.

"I do not expect you to have to go through any pain for me, unless you would want it that way, Yuuki." He whispered to her, his soft lips brushing along her cheek and up to her ear. "It wouldn't be fair of me... To expect you to have pain as I do. The pain that I have experienced over my years... Isn't something anyone should go through."

Yuuki softly pulled her hand out of his, both of hers running up his body to meet at his face, cupping it as if it was fragile. "But Kaname.. Your pain.. Was obviously because of me.. It's only fair that I recieve pain as well, for causing you so much..."

Kaname's soft eyes quickly hardened, as his lips became a thin line. "Don't ever say that Yuuki. Of course it wasn't your fault that you lost your memories. Of course it wasn't your fault that you forgot who I was. It was no ones fault.. It all happened for the better." He said, his voice shaking. "Just promise me... That I won't have to experience the pain again.. Because this time the choice of whether I do or not, is in your hands, Yuuki..."

Yuuki's eyes brimmed with tears. She would hold them back, though. She couldn't break down in front of him again. "I would never do something that cruel.. Again..."

It was obvious that she was the key to him. Without her, Kaname couldn't think. Without her, Kaname couldn't live. It was impossible. The pain that he went through without her for those long ten years, was unbearble. Now that he finally had her in his arms again.. There was no way he'd ever let her go once more. He would do anything for her. He would sacrifice anything for her.


	2. His Honesty

**Heyy! Lauren-Chan here, and now it's time foooor... -drum roll~**

**CHAPTER TWO! Aren't you excited? I know I am. Thank you to all who gave lovely reviews for chapter one, reviews like yours are what fuel me! Again.. Please excuse spelling/grammar errors...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight. I'm just your average die-hard fan writing silly fanfictions that are like doki-doki!**

_"His eyes, so full of honesty, also hold many lies... Even the most beautiful colors hold horrible truths... Even the most beautiful faces have their own horrible pasts..." _

_-**Lauren**_

* * *

Kaname sat quietly at his desk, staring out the window. It was mid-afternoon, the leaves on the tall tree outside were about to turn orange, Autumn was fastly approaching. He was reading a letter from the Aidou family, it was an invite to another soiree. He sat the letter on the desk and rested his elbows on its surface, placing his chin in his folded hands as he gazed out the large window in front of him. Thoughts were running through his head. Most of them were about the beautiful woman that would always hold his heart, his dear girl.

Memories of when she was just an infant, when he first saw her smile, when he first held her, when he first realized his absolute love for this person. Then there were memories of when she was just an innocent child, trying to figure out the world she lived in. "What does forever mean?" She had asked him once. It was hard to explain, almost painful. Forever was something he had to explain correctly... And then there were the memories of when he had lost her... How frightening it was, when he found her in the snow, about to be eaten by an evil vampire. How frightening it was, when she no longer remembered him. How horrible it was... When he had to live without her for so many years.

He shifted back into his seat. If he kept living in the past anymore.. It wouldn't be healthy. Yuuki was with him now, he couldn't keep doubting her. As he hung his head in silence, attempting to chase away the horrible memories, he heard soft footsteps up the stairs. Before he knew it, a very familier voice came from the doorway of his office.

"Kaname...?" Yuuki asked quietly. "Is everything okay?" She looked at him with concerned eyes. Kaname lifted his head and looked at Yuuki, smiling gracefully. Boy was he good at acting.

"Everything is fine, Yuuki. I was just taking some time to think." He said softly, as he stood from his desk.

"Why are you up at this hour..? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" She asked, rubbing her tired eyes. She had been sleeping, like a normal vampire would have. She tugged at the ribbons on her white nightgown as her eyes roamed sleepily around the room.

"I had an unusual dream.. I wanted to take some time to get over it." Kaname replied. "I was just about to go back to sleep, anyway..."

Yuuki's eyes softened at this, her face became even more concerned. "Kaname..."

"Yuuki, please don't look so unhappy... That face doesn't suit you." Kaname smiled softly at her as he slowly walked to her, raising his hand to caress her face with softness. "Don't worry about me so much... I can take care of myself..."

Yuuki looked up at him, her eyes shimmering with care. She placed her small hand over the Kaname's hand that softly touched her smooth cheek. "I just want to know what's going on inside your head..." She mumbled softly, her words fading.

"Yuuki... If you honestly want to know, I was worring about the past. I can't get over it.. If I ever lost you again... I don't know what I'd do. I've lost too many things already..." He said, his hand falling from Yuuki's pale cheek.

Yuuki quietly snatched his hand before it feel to his side, and raised it to her cheek. "Kaname, please stop worrying about that... I'm never going to leave your side... Please stop doubting me..."

Kaname's lips hardend as his eyes became dark. "I shouldn't doubt you, Yuuki... I'm so sorry..."

Yuuki brought his hand to her lips, giving it a soft kiss before she let go, his hand slowly falling to his side. "Let's just go back to bed... It won't be long before the sun sets.." She took his hand in hers, and led him to their bedroom.

After closing the door behind her, she let go of his hand and quietly crawled back into their giant four-post bed. The silky sheets felt like heaven agaisnt her cold skin. Kaname walked over to the dresser, and slowly peeled off his shirt and pants, then putting on his warm sweats. He tossed the old clothes into the hamper next to the dresser, and slowly closed the door where he took out his sleepwear, carefull not to wake the beautiful girl in bed. He walked over to the other side of the bed, and gently climbed into its comfort. He layed flat on his back, looking up at the ceiling, hoping sleep would incase him soon.

Yuuki pulled herself over to Kaname's side, and rested her head on his warm chest with a tired sigh. "Kaname... Please, go to sleep... You're going to be so tired tomorrow..." Her sleepy voice mumbled. His lips tugged into a small smile, as he kissed Yuuki's forehead before slipping his hand into hers and closing his eyes slowly. "Goodnight, my dear girl.." He whispered in her ear. Before he knew it, he feel into a peacefull sleep, knowing his beautiful love was safely in his arms, for once..

* * *

Yuuki's eyes slowly opened to find Kaname quietly slipingg out of the bed. She awoke slowly, her vision was still a little burly as she sat up to slide over to the side where he was escaping and tugged on his wrist just as he removed himself from the bed. "Kaname...?" She asked, her voice was quiet.

He slowly turned his head to look down at her hand that was holding him prisoner. He looked into her tired eyes, and he was instantly captured by their beauty. He smiled lightly at her, and kneeled down so he was level with her small face. "The sun set a few hours ago Yuuki... I was getting up to cook us some food, you're hungry, aren't you?" He asked, his strong hands softly curved into her silky hair as he continued to stare at her wine colored eyes.

She slid her small hand off his wrist and threw the silk sheets off of her. She heaved herself out of the bed with a sigh as she walked over to her dresser. "Give me a few minutes and I'll come to help you cook... I need to get dressed." She said with a small yawn.

"Yuuki.. I don't expect you to do that..." He whispered, his eyes softening.

She looked over at him with a sleepy smile. "I want to. Maybe you can show me how to cook delicious food like you do, and one day I'll be able to serve you for once." She removed her night gown and threw it into the old clothes hamper.

Kaname smiled softly at her, and walked to her side, wrapping his strong arms around her stomach from behind her. He laid his chin on her shoulder and sighed, his cool breath sent chills all over Yuuki's bare skin.

"K-Kaname...?" Yuuki asked, her face growing warm.

"Yuuki... Please just let me hold you like this for a little bit longer..." He placed a soft kiss at the base of her neck. "I couldn't help but noticing your beauty.. I want to savor it for as long as I can..." His voice was no more but a blissfull whisper at Yuuki's ear.

She sighed happily and rested her head agaisnt his warm chest. She couldn't help but wonder why Kaname thought she was beautiful when she was half naked. Her cheeks blushed as her mind wandered with thoughts about moments like these that made her heart race. Kaname slowly curled his index finger into Yuuki's chocolate locks, bringing the strands to his nose, inhailing her lovely scent. He let her hair slowly gluide off his finger, not wanting to tempt himself much more. His arms slowly uncoiled from her small waist, and dropped to his sides.

Yuuki turned around and looked at Kaname with soft eyes. His eyes were hard to read, they seemed worried... But also lost in something... She stepped closer to him, her small body softly pushing agaisnt his. She stood on her tip toes so she could wrap her arms around his neck, and lay her head on his warm chest. "Please Kaname... Don't worry so much... I can see it in your eyes, you never stop worrying..." She mumbled.

Kaname lifted her chin with his finger and lowered his face so it was even with hers. He stared into her eyes intently. "I only worry because I love you, Yuuki... I don't think you could even imagine how much my heart swells for you.. I only live for you, these arms were created for you to take comfort in... It's always been that way, and I will never let it change." He said, his voice hinting with sadness and passion. Yuuki looked into his sad eyes, a felt a pang of sadness also develope in her chest. Her fingers found their way into his silky hair, as her lips inched closer to his. "I don't want it to change, Kaname..." She whispered before her soft lips met with his. Her grip in his hair became tighter, as her small tongue glided agaisnt his bottom lip, begging for an entrance. He slid his arm around her waist, pulling her as close as possible to him as his lips parted without a second though. Yuuki hesitantly rolled her tongue over his, encouraging him to play along with her. His tongue darted out to meet hers, then running over her teeth slowly, stopping to dance along her fangs, causing her to shiver in delight.

Her hands slowly removed themselves from his soft hair, traveling down his neck. The two kissed with fire, each devouring eachother's lips as if this would be the last time their lips would ever meet. Kaname softly bit Yuuki's bottom lip, giving it a playfull tug before his lips pulled away from hers. Yuuki's face was flushed with a light pink across her pale cheeks. He smirked at her lightly, then placing soft butterfly kisses along her cheeks and along her jawline before stopping at her ear. "What a tease you're being, Yuuki... Trying to get out of preparing a meal with me..." He teased. His cold breath caused bumps to form over the skin of her neck. He pulled himself away, his hand slowly sliding off her warm body. He walked over to the door to the exit of the large bedroom, and gave her a devious smile. "I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen once you finish dressing..." He whispered before closing the door behind him.


	3. And Then Some

**Okay guys 8D Chapter 3, I'm pumped! Three is my ultimate lucky number! I hope you guys enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Vampire Knight in any way, shape, or form.**

Yuuki stared at the door with confused eyes. What on earth had just happened...? She shook her head quickly, and turned back to the dresser, grabbing her favorite grey knit sweater , that fell barely above her knees. It was very large on her, it hung on her body, but she still looked nice in it, her long chocolate hair looked beautiful agaisnt it. She pulled it over her head after putting on a clean pair of undergarnments and slipped on her black leggings, along with a matching pair of grey knit boots to keep her small feet warm. She quickly glanced at herself in the full length mirror, and swiftly pulled a brush through her long locks, and then ran downstairs, where she found Kaname setting the table.

She held onto the frame of the door to the kitchen, peaking her head through, her hair falling into her face. She quietly shook her head, her hair flying out of her eyes. She looked at Kaname intently, trying to pick up on anything that she thought was different about him. He had also changed, he was now wearing a black button down with only the two middle buttons buttoned, and a pair of black pants paired with a elegant dark belt. His shirt hung off his musclular body, Yuuki could clearly see his toned lower waist and chest. She bit her lip softly as her eyes traveled up his body to look at his face.

His hair was beauitful as it always is, but for some reason... When Yuuki stared at him from afar, she really could see his god-like features. As he finished setting the table, Kaname peaked through his long eyelashes to see Yuuki at the doorway, and smirked lightly. "How lovely for you to finally join me..." He said, his voice was tinted with need.

Yuuki smiled up at him, and walked into the kitchen quietly her eyes still roaming over him. Kaname's eyes shifted to look at her, always marveling over her utter beauty. Yuuki folded her arms around her back, and roamed over to him, her eyes wandering around the room. "So.. We're still learning how to cook, right?" She asked softly, she wanted to make sure things would still go according to plan after.. What happened in her room only moments ago. Kaname chuckled softly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Of course, if you still wish for me to teach you how..." His soft lips roamed over her neck and up to her ear, where he pushed her silk hair behind her ear to whisper to her softly. "I've always pictured you cooking a delicious meal... We would have a lovely time sitting at the table together.. And the taste of your food had a more unique taste than mine.." His lips brushed agaisnt her ear as he spoke, his voice low and dark. He was obviously trying to tempt her for some reason. "And after.. I would always have a special way to thank you.."

"And what was that?" She asked, her voice quiet. Her heart was racing. Kaname knew very well that using this tone of voice, and speaking in her ear like this, always made her heart race.

He chuckled darkly. "You'd have to wait and see..." He kissed the hollow beneath her ear before his hands slowly slid off of her waist and he walked to the stove. Yuuki caught her breath and closed her eyes, attempting to calm herself before she slowly walked over to join him, her hand resting on her neck.

"What would you like to eat today?" Kaname asked her kindly, he gave her a breathtaking smile as he waited for her to answer.

"..How about pasta?" She replied after tearing her eyes away from his beautiful face.

"That's a lovely choice." He open the drawer beside the stove and took out a sauce pan and another one for cooking the pasta. He placed them onto the stove and then reached back down to the drawer to grab a large measuring glass and walked to the sink to fill it with water. "Yuuki, could you look in the spices cabinet to get the spices you want in the sauce?"

Yuuki nodded softly and then reached up into the cabinet to pull out a few spices, and then walked to the refridgerator to get the tomato base. Kaname poured the water into the pan for the noodles, and turned on the stove. "So... Go ahead and put the tomato base in, and then add the spices until it tastes to your liking." He walked over to the pantry to get the noodle, and set them on the counter.

"But you may not like the sauce the same way as I do..." Yuuki mumbled.  
Kaname stifled a small laugh and smiled at her softly. "Yuuki, how many times do I have to tell you? I absolutely love anything you welcome to me."

Yuuki blinked and then smiled softly, and squeezed the tomato base into the pot. She began adding spices that Kaname had hand-made, and continued to add certain things and stirring the sauce around until the sauce tasted perfect to her- not too thick, sweet, and not very rich. Kaname walked over to her and gave her small waist a little squeeze, and pointed to the pot with the water that was bubbling. "You see this Yuuki? When the water boils like this, it means it's time to add in the noodles." He handed her the box of dry noodles, and she poured them into the water until the box was empty. "It should take only a few minutes." He told her. "Pasta is a really easy meal to make, don't you think?"

Yuuki nodded softly. "Is there anything else you would like to eat? Maybe some bread?" Yuuki looked up at him and smiled. "Bread sounds nice. I think I can handle it myself." Kaname laughed softly and kissed her cheek before he walked to the door. "I'm going to get some wine from the cellar, I'll be back soon." He told her softly before walking out of the room.

The two sat at the large table, across from eachother. Their dishes had been spotless by this time, the food had turned out to be amazing. Yuuki's cheeks showed a faint blush from the two glasses of wine she had, she could never hold her alcohol well. Kaname smirked at her lightly as he took another sip of his wine. "The pasta that you cooked today was lovely, Yuuki. You could start serving me more." He laughed softly.  
Yuuki smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling. "Thank you." She half-sang as she stood up to clear the table. Kaname stood quickly, and grabbed her wrists just after she took hold of her plates. "Now Yuuki.. Do you think it would really be fair of me to force you to cook _and _clean up afterward?" He asked her, taking the plate from her hands and going to collect his own to go clean them.

Yuuki's left brow lifted in surprise. "Kaname, I'm not too sure I've ever heard of a man that is willing to clean dishes..." She laughed softly. Kaname shrugged as he continued to wash the dishes. "I suppose I am a little more... Feminie then most men." He set the dishes in the warm water to let them soak. He turned around to look Yuuki in her dark eyes. "But, I hope you realize I just want the best for you..."

Yuuki smiled at him, the blush on her cheeks became a little darker. "And I also want the best for you, so please don't push yourself to do so much for me."  
Kaname chuckled darkly. "Yuuki... There's nothing I cannot do for you..." He lifted his head so that his eyes were level with hers. She noticed his eyes were dark, and serious.

Yuuki swallowed a knot in her throat. "O-Of course..." She kissed his cheek before walking to the doorway. "Would you mind sitting with me by the fire? I'm getting a little chilly."  
Kaname's face softend at this, and he walked to her side without a second thought. He took a hold of her small hand, and pulled her along to the living room, where the large fireplace was already lit. He took a seat in the large, elegant chaise lounge, pulling her with him into his lap.

Yuuki shifted herself so that her head laid agaisnt Kaname's warm chest, and sighed happily. Kaname slowly raised his hand into Yuuki's soft hair, strands curling agaisnt his long fingers. "So what was that way that you thanked me after the meal in your fantasies, Kaname?" Yuuki teased him lightly. Kaname gave a soft chuckle. "It was just like this... Taking you in my arms romantically and playing with you.. Those kind of moments we should share more often." He placed a soft kiss to her forehead as she blushed softly.

Kaname took in a deep breath. "But Yuuki, there was something I wanted to talk to you about today."

"Mnn? What was that?" She asked softly.

"We've been engaged for a very long time, you realize that. And I was thinking, that today would be a good time to plan..."

"A wedding?"

"Yes, a wedding. If you are comfortable with that..." His hand continued to play with her hair, each piece gliding and sliding onto and off of his fingers.  
"I think that's a lovely idea, Kaname..." She turned her head and smiled up at him, her cheeks still flushing with a soft pink. Kaname looked down at her, looking over her always beautiful face. He bent his head down to hers to brush his lips agaisnt her light pink ones quickly, then looking back into her eyes.

Yuuki stared back at him, and then chased back after his lips, closing her eyes as she felt the warmth of his soft lips instantly. Kaname's hand slid to her chin, and lifted it upward, her lips coming even closer to his. He kissed her softly, his thumb rubbing agaisnt her jawline. Yuuki softly pulled away to look into his eyes, they shined with happiness. She took his free hand, her fingers tangling themselves with his. "I love you, Kaname Kuran.." She whispered to him.

"As always, I love you as well, Yuuki. With all the passion you could imagine... And then some.."


	4. A Walk with a Surprise

**Well hello there. How are you all today? xD I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm hoping to get it out to you all in time for Christmas(Obviously past deadline), since I can't make any videos on my youtube channel... -cough~ ANYWAY. I was looking at the reviews for this chapter not too long ago, and I came across one that made me giggle.**

**"**_**This story is a tease**_**."**

**Quite true. Honestly, I love teasing you all with bits of smut. You all think it's going to go somewhere, huh? xD I'm just teasing.(There I go again~) Although it seems I tease all your inner fangirls and fanboys, it is because I tend to keep my stories with class. I don't want Kaname and Yuuki to randomly get down on the ground. That would be gross. I try to make things seem realistic, and Kaname and Yuuki are not sex-obsessed xD. But, please enjoy the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Yuuki woke to find herself in the giant four post bed, it's deep red velvet curtains closed tightly to hide away the sun that was always pestering a vampire's eyes. She could see little beams of sunlight peaking through the curtains, it must be about sunset. She sighed lightly, and tightened her grip around Kaname's bare waist, her head hidden in the crook of his neck warm neck. He was still very much asleep, she noticed. His skin was warm from the thick blankets piled ontop of their bed. She lifted her head from his warm neck, looking down at his peaceful face. It has been said that everyone looks young in their sleep.

But Kaname, he looked most beautiful. His dark chocolate hair had been covering his face, his full lips closed, relaxed and peaceful. His pale skin showed a very faint blush on his cheeks, he must have been a little too warm while he was sleeping today. He slept on his back, his right forearm resting above his head on his pillow, his other arm laying over his torso. Yuuki had never in her life seen him this laid back before. She didn't normally watch people sleep, it was creepy. But this was the one exception, she had told herself. She kissed his cheek softly, trying her hardest not to wake him with the gentle peck.

He stirred softly, his eyes slowly opening. "Y-Yuuki..?" He asked softly, his voice drowning in a haze that could only be from sleep. He felt those thin, soft arms around him, it had to be Yuuki. "Shuuush.. Kaname, it's me. Go back to sleep, I'll cook today, okay?" Her soft voice soothed him. As she sat up to get out of bed, a strong hand held her back.

"Yuuki.. Let me help you.." He insisted quietly. Yuuki could only smile softly at his good nature. "You're too sweet, Kaname. Let me cook for you by myself, for once." She gave his hand a soft squeeze, which was holding a tight grip around her waist, encouraging him to give in. He sighed softly, nodding in accpetion. "Be careful..." His voice drifted away as his eyes fluttered back closed, consumed by the heavy need of sleep. Yuuki smiled once more, as she heaved herself out of the large bed and got dressed.

After their meal of fish and rice, Kaname had insisted that the two of them took a walk in the forrest behind their home. It seemed as if things the past few days had been peaceful- No complications with anything. Usually Kaname would have to spend all of his time at meetings with the concil, in which today was not the case.

Hand in hand, the two walked into the main room of their estate, Kaname opening the door to their coat closet and retrieving Yuuki's white, wool pea coat, along with his grey toggle coat. It was snowing, of course. You could expect nothing more from the area in the winter time. As Kaname glided Yuuki's coat over her shoulders, something out of the window caught his eye. Even though it was starting to get dark outside, the thing that had moved across the snow-covered yard was clear to his vision. It seemed as if some kind of animal, one with silver fur. Noticing that Kaname's eyes where else where, Yuuki became curious.

"Kaname, is something wrong?" Yuuki asked, her curious wine-colored eyes looking up at Kaname, awaiting his answer. The man could only smile at his love, bending down to button up her coat. "It was nothing, Yuuki. I just saw a bird fly across the yard." He lied, his tone convinving. Yuuki nodded slowly at his reply, watching him as he lifted himself up from his bent stance from buttoning her coat.

_He doesn't understand that I can take care of myself. . ._ She thought to herself. Kaname quickly flung his coat over his shoulders, buttoning it with speed and reaching into the coat closet one last time to retrieve their matching black scarves before he closed the white door.

The two were soon out in the yard, Yuuki's eyes lighting up at the large amount of snow that had been poured onto the miles of yard infront of them, a thick blanket of white covereing the once perfectly green grass. Kaname stood with a smile as Yuuki ran out into the middle of the yard, plopping down into the snow with a giggle, flailing about in the stuff as a child would when he was making a snow angel. Pureblood Princess, indeed.

As he watched her move her arms and legs up and down, up and down, the animal running by the woods caught his eye once more. It had returned just in enough time for Kaname to get a good look at the thing. He could tell now, it was a wolf. No harm for him, but it might scare Yuuki.

The wolf, though, he continued to trot along the snow covered ground, his face moving all around as he gazed upon his new enviornment with his bright eyes that seemed to glow as the night grew closer. Kaname could tell the wolf was indeed male, just by his large size. His shoulders were also quite broad, he seemed like a rather muscular little fellow underneath all of his silver fur. He came to an abrupt stop suddenly, his small head turning to look in Yuuki's direction, while she continued to create her snow angel.

The wolf's tail swished behing him, as if his mind was processing. Once his tail fell back against his back side, the wolf took a hesitant step forward, and then broke out into dead run, snow flying up into the air as he propelled himself forward. He was headed straight toward the small women in the snow, his ears pinned against his head, his lips curled back against his teeth. The real wolf finally escaping him.

Kaname knew he had to act quickly, something that wasn't hard for a pureblood vampire. His own legs taking to a sprint, Kaname dashed toward Yuuki, his coat flying behind him. He could hear the wolf running closer toward him, snarling like the violent creature he was. Looking from the corner of his eye, Kaname could see that it was going to be a close one. The wolf was almost there, about the same distance away from Yuuki as he was.

Yuuki had now came to her senses, flinging her small body upward, her eyes wide as she looked toward the wolf racing to her direction. As if in slow motion, her mouth fell open, a high pitched scream escaping her lips in fear. Kaname closed his eyes tightly, something that always helped him concentrate, his legs carrying him as fast as vampirely possible.

Scooping his love into his arms, Kaname flung Yuuki over his shoulder just in time, the wolf just barely snatching her, taking his own leg in place of hers. Hearing the wolf snarl once more as his teeth grazed Kaname's leg violently, he had to press his lips together roughly to surpress a groan of pain from espcaing them while Yuuki continued to scream. Kaname quickly brought his free leg around, giving a swift kick to the wolf with all his might, sending the wolf flying backward into a puff of snow, the wolf releasing a cringing whimper. He could already feel blood from the gash trickling down the skin of his leg.

Kaname continued to run, unable to feel the pain he should have in his leg. He could tell that the animal had caused a deep gash into his leg, he knew that any wolf had sharp teeth._ It shouldn't be a problem. _He told himself. After all, vampires heal quickly. He could even heal himself, if he wanted to. Quickly, Kaname headed for the door of their estate, able to hear the wolf get back onto his paws behind him.

As he reached the door, running up the staircase to the entrance of their home, he hear Yuuki voice a screech of one clear request.

"Wait!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, the unexpected shout causing Kaname to cringe. Her face was quite close to his ear, anyway. Haulting, Kaname placed Yuuki down onto her feet, where she ran toward the wolf, who was in turn, sprinting to her.

"Yuuki! What are you doing?" Kaname shouted back, leerching after her, his hand barely missing the backside of her coat.

"Just wait!" She requested once more, turning back to Kaname, her eyes pleading. Kaname could only stand still, his own eyes deep pools of confusion. He had to follow her request. She couldn't do anything horrible stupid, right?

Yuuki's legs carried her to the wolf, who had started to slow down, coming to a hault after she was only a few steps away from him. Yuuki flung herself at the wolf, wrapping her slim arms around the wolf's furry neck, clinging to him.

The wolf instantly became calm, sitting still as she rubbed his back with her fingers. She was saying something, Kaname had noticed. He was too far away to hear. His legs almost moving on his own, Kaname walked toward his love and the wolf, careful with each step. Looking down, he noticed something he didn't like. There was a long trail of red, from when he was running. Stopping, Kaname blinked. Blood wouldn't stop coming from his leg. His pants were ripped, showing the deep gash the wolf had gifted him.

Yuuki though, couldn't see the harm in the wolf. Rather, something she cherrished. Pulling her face away from the wolf's coat, Yuuki took a deep look into the wolf's eyes, the final sign of whether her assumption was correct or not. His eyes had to have been the most striking feature of him. They were a familiar soft violet, the eyes of her best friend. . . The eyes of the person who held a special cut of her heart.

"Z-Zero ..." Yuuki whispered, her slim fingers rubbing against the wolf's silver coat. The wolf seemed to enjoy this, nudging his head into her hand, causing her lips to pull into a smile. Kaname could faintly hear her whisper, causing him to move more quickly, approaching her side.

"Kiryuu-kun?" Kaname asked, taking a look into the wolf's eyes for himself. Indeed, they were quite similar to those that Zero had possessed. Yuuki slowly looked up into Kaname's eyes, her own hinting with wonder, and worry. "Kaname ... You know that thing that you can do where you can become part of an animal with your blood ...?_" _Yuuki asked, her voice hesitant.

Kaname shook his head slowly from side to side, getting at what Yuuki was hinting. "That's impossible for Kiryuu-kun. Only purebloods have that power." He explained quietly, gazing back down at the wolf, whose eyes seemed to have become more violent at the sight of Kaname.

Yuuki turned her head back to the wolf, rubbing her hand back and forth across his warm head. "Then ... There's something wrong with this wolf ... " Yuuki whispered. The wolf must have picked up on her concerned, hushed tone, his head tilting slightly to the side, his tail swishing back and forth in curiousity, his own eyes concerned.

_Yu ... Yuuki?_


End file.
